


First Kiss

by loveispurple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, pushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveispurple/pseuds/loveispurple
Summary: Prompt: "First. First kiss, first time, first meeting-- any first(s) in their relationship you feel like exploring."
A very intense version of Han and Luke's first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardawn/gifts).



> This story has gone through a lot of changes. I was very inspired by this prompt and was originally going to make this a "5 firsts and 1 last" fic, but I didn't have the time for that. I'm considering making this a part of a collection to continue with the prompt.
> 
> This isn't exactly the fluffiest take on what their first kiss could have been, but I was pretty inspired by the idea for this and went with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“That’s it, kid! Get outta here!” Han shouted, beginning to climb up from where he stood beneath the floor of the Millennium Falcon. He let his tools clatter into the compartment below as he tore the goggles from his face, throwing them over his shoulder. He hauled himself up from where he had been working on the ship’s hyperdrive and stormed off into the skinny halls of the ship, pushing past Luke in his huff.

Luke followed, his face hot and palms sweating. “You’re not even listening, Han!” he called after him.

“Oh, I’m listening, alright!” Han yelled back, turning his body slightly as he continued down the hall toward the main hold. “I hear you just fine! You think you know my ship better than I do!”

Luke rolled his eyes, pausing momentarily in his pursuit to stop himself from absolutely  _ screaming _ in frustration. “That’s  _ not _ what I’m saying!” he all but whined as he began following Han once more. “If you were listening to me, you would know that!”

Han sighed, stopping once he stepped inside the main hold and closing his eyes in frustration, rubbing a hand across his face. “Didn’t I tell you to leave?” he half-sighed, clearly not in the mood for this.

“Didn’t I tell you to take a look at the motivator?” Luke countered, mocking Han’s tone as he approached the main hold, walking around Han to get in the man’s face. “Maybe if you’d just trust me once in awhile, we wouldn’t be having this- hey! Where are you going?” But Han was already grumbling and stomping across the hold, making his way around the obstacle of Luke’s body.

“ _ Trust you?! _ ” Han said incredulously, stopping and turning to face Luke midway through his journey to the ramp. “Trust  _ you _ , with  _ my _ ship? You may know your way around an X-Wing, kid, but it’ll be a cold day on Geonosis before I trust some damn moisture boy with my ship!” He spat the last bit in Luke’s face before turning on his heel and striding down the ramp.

And that was supposed to be the end of it. But Luke… the kid just didn’t know when to shut up and leave it alone. He continued following Han even after they’d both stormed off the ship. He was pissed as anything, and it showed. “‘Some moisture boy’?! Is that what you think of me?! Gods, after all I’ve done for you-”

“All you’ve done for me?!” Han yelled without turning around. “What have you done for me, aside from almost gettin’ me killed more times than I can count?! What about all  _ I’ve _ done for  _ you _ ?!”

By now, the two were stomping through the middle of the main hangar, and people were starting to take notice. However, most of the pilots in the immediate area stopped paying attention once they saw that Han Solo was the center of the argument; hearing someone screaming at Han wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence around base.

As the two made their way through the hangar and around the halls of Yavin Base, the argument continued without an end in sight. They often forgot what they had been arguing about in the first place, changing the subject every twenty seconds. Granted, that’s what happens when you stick two stubborn people together on a ship for weeks at a time: they can only get along for so long before they start exploding on each other.

By the time they had made it to a secluded hallway near the edge of the base, Han had stopped responding to Luke’s demanding shouts.

“Han, say something, damn it! Why won’t you listen to me?!”

Han stopped abruptly and spun around, nearly causing Luke to crash into him before he could stop himself. He grabbed Luke’s arm in a stiff grip that was enough to bruise the younger man. “Look, kid,” Han growled through gritted teeth, “I’m gonna give you one last chance to leave me the hells alone.”

Luke’s blue eyes stared into Han’s. While Luke tried to make himself appear just as angry as before, his eyes gave him away with specks of fear and tenderness at Han’s hold on his arm. Their eyes were locked, Han’s angry ones softening just slightly as they looked deep into Luke’s vulnerable ones. His lip twitched as he glanced down to Luke’s mouth for a brief second.

Not wanting to give up the fight just yet, Han practically threw Luke’s arm back at him, scoffing not-quite-silently at his own silly reaction to the kid and turning his face toward the floor. That’s when Luke snapped out of the trance that Han had him in and remembered how  _ angry _ Han had made him. He finally couldn’t hold himself back anymore as the anger came surging back in one spectacular burst. He lost what little control he’d had to begin with and put all of his energy behind a swift push at Han’s chest, catching the taller man off-guard and nearly managing to knock him down.

As Han regained his balance, he instinctively pushed back at Luke with twice the force, knocking him back until he slammed into a wall. Han never liked to resort to violence, especially not with friends (or whatever Luke was to him). But Luke seemed intent on escalating their dispute to this point, and if he wanted a fight, he was getting a fight.

While Luke collided with the wall behind him, Han’s anger turned to something else. It wasn’t compassion, exactly. No, it was  _ definitely _ not compassion; he was still pissed as all hells. It was desire. That pang of desire he’d been trying to swallow since he’d first seen Luke back on Tatooine. That same little spark that he felt every time Luke smiled or laughed.

And damn it, he just couldn’t hold it back anymore.

So when Luke reached out in a weak attempt at pushing Han once again, Han stopped him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and holding him close for a second, just long enough to see his beautiful blue eyes melt, before smashing their lips together.

Their first kiss was anything but romantic. It was sloppy and angry and unplanned, but it was exactly what they both needed. Han closed his eyes as he focused on moving his lips as roughly as possible on Luke’s. Luke… well, he was more than a little shocked at the sudden change of activities. So while Han busied himself with trying to get his tongue inside of the blond boy’s mouth, Luke just stood there, his eyes wide, his face in an almost scared expression, and his hands still trapped between his and Han’s chests from where he had intended to push the larger man.

When Han finally detached his lips from Luke’s, he stared into his eyes, half proud of how flustered he was able to make him, half mortified at what he’d just done. He didn’t even try to hide his embarrassment behind his trademark smirk; he just stared at Luke, wide-eyed, and took a few steps back.

They stayed that way for what seemed like ages until Luke broke the silence, his cheeks red. “You… you like me?” he asked, almost too quiet to be heard. His lips threatened to break out into a light smile.

Han looked to the ground then back at Luke. How could this boy be any cuter? “I… yeah…” he said, much shier than he had any right to be, given the fact that he had just practically made out with the kid.

Luke allowed himself to smile at that, looking deep into Han’s deep hazel eyes and seeing the anger from their earlier fight burning away. He stepped forward, his eyes dipping down to Han’s lips, then back up to his eyes before closing his own, this time catching Han by surprise as he broke the tension with a soft but lingering kiss, moving his hands to cup Han’s face, lightly stroking his cheeks.

Han quickly forgot his inhibitions as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Luke opened his mouth, practically begging for Han to do the same. As their tongues collided for the first time, Han took a few steps toward Luke, causing the younger man’s back to press against the wall behind him much as it did before, only far less painful this time. He started to stroke the beautiful blond hair running down the boy’s neck as he’d wanted to since they’d met. Luke moaned unintentionally.

As wonderful as the moment was, there was still residual anger in both men. As their kisses got deeper, Han was the first to break, turning his soft strokes of Luke’s hair into aggressive tugs which only caused Luke to moan louder.

Luke snapped as his earlier anger returned. He pushed Han’s tongue out of the way with his own, invading the taller man’s mouth and causing him to growl deep in his throat. He let his hands travel from Han’s face down to his hips where he squeezed as tight as he could, hard enough to leave marks in the shape of his fists.

At this, Han let his hands slide down to cup Luke’s ass, causing Luke to break away from their deep kiss to let out a particularly loud moan. While the two knew that they were in a public space, they also knew how secluded this particular hallway was and how unlikely it would be for anyone to hear or see them. More importantly, they couldn’t be bothered to move their makeout session anywhere more private.

“Jump up for me, kid,” Han breathed against Luke’s mouth. He did, instinctively wrapping his legs around Han’s waist, just above the curve of his ass.

“Luke,” Luke breathed back, letting his eyes fall shut in his lust. “Call me Luke.” Their lips crashed again, tongues colliding as they roughly breathed each other in through their mouths. They took turns dominating the kiss, exploring every corner of each other’s mouths.

Han pulled away after a moment, trailing a line of wet kisses down Luke’s chin, jaw, and down to just above the collar of his shirt. He lightly nipped at the boy’s soft skin before biting hard enough to elicit a shaky gasp from Luke and sucking a mark into his skin. He pulled back and admired the light mark with both lust and rage.

“Beautiful,” he rasped before attacking Luke’s lips, refocusing his attention on making Luke moan as much as he could. They were both half-hard at this point but holding back as much as they could so as not to scare each other off.

Luke hummed against Han’s mouth, pulling back. With half-lidded eyes, he confessed, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.”

Smiling a smile so genuine that it was unnatural to him, Han returned the sentiment. “Me too, ki-” He stopped himself. “Me too,  _ Luke _ ,” he said, emphasizing the last word - Luke chuckled a little at that - before reattaching himself to Luke’s lips, fully content with staying there for eternity.

 

*     *     *

 

Leia made her way down the halls of Massassi Base with the new recruits in tow. The Alliance had lost a lot of fighters during the Battle of Yavin, and as of late, it had been Leia’s primary duty to get all of the new soldiers settled on base. Wedge, along with the other squadron leaders, followed not far behind the group, helping to make the new recruits feel at home.

“And over here, you’ll find the… well, now that I think of it, I guess there’s not much down at this end. Just a few storage rooms.” As the group rounded the corner, Leia continued, “You probably won’t be over here too often, unless of course you-”

She stopped short as she came around the corner to find Luke held up against the wall by Han, their lips moving sloppily against each other as Luke groped at Han’s ass. His hair was a mess, no doubt as a result of the current situation, and the button-down shirt he had borrowed from the Alliance was only buttoned about halfway up.

It wasn’t until whistles and hoots arose from behind Leia that the two men pulled apart, Han gently but quickly placing Luke back on the ground as he attempted to dust himself off.

Leia broke out of her trance, walking toward them as dignified as ever, trailed by several dozen men in pilot uniforms. “Boys,” she greeted them. “If I could please ask you to take your…” - she glanced down to where Luke had his shirt open, exposing his chest, then back up to their faces - “ _ private _ matters elsewhere.”

Luke gulped. “Yes, Your Highness. Of course. Sorry.”

The group continued on their way. One of the pilots - Luke thinks it was Wedge, but he’s not sure - called “get it, Skywalker!” before disappearing with the rest of the group.

Han and Luke stood in awkward silence for a moment before Han conceded, “Well, I uh… better go fix that motivator.”

Luke stared at him in disbelief. “I thought you said the motivator was fine!” A surge of his earlier fury came rushing back.

“Well of  _ course _ I said that,” Han laughed. “I wasn’t about to let some farm boy tell me how to fix my own damn ship!” They laughed for a moment until Han’s eyes softened. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I ought to trust you more from now on,” he murmured, pressing his lips softly against Luke’s one more time before retreating to the Falcon.

“Hey, Han?” Luke called before Han rounded the corner.

“Yeah?” he said, turning back.

“Could we… maybe do this again sometime?”

Han laughed softly and dipped his head in a mimic of Luke’s frequent gesture. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He disappeared into the maze of hallways, smiling to himself as what just happened sunk in.

Luke pressed his back into the wall and slid down until he was sitting, smiling like an idiot schoolboy with a little crush. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time.


End file.
